Lost
by xXx.romance.xXx
Summary: I never knew that there would be another day that I would claim myself lost again. MN, One-shot. / Warning: There is no definite plotline for this story


**Lost – A Gakuen Alice **_**FanFiction**_

_I never knew that there would be another day that I would claim myself lost again_

_Mikan Sakura & Natsume Hyuuga_

Warning: There is no definite plotline for this story

**Lost**

_Dark Souls_

Mikan Sakura is my name and I guess if you have opened this you would already know. Ten years ago, I had graduated from Alice Academy, a school for musical geniuses. I had picked up the violin at the age of 8 and now, years later, I stand in front of thousands about to perform my first ever song.

You may think that my story is one that involves hardships, happiness and love. Of course it did. There were hardships against my mentor and my friends. There was happiness with the people I held dear.

And there was, unforgettably, my love with Natsume Hyuuga.

His name hurts me even now and I don't know why. I had sworn to Hotaru that day that he would never mean anything to me anymore. I had said that I wouldn't let his memory kill my soul. But whoever said forgetting your first love was easy?

Radiating a smile, I had accepted it. I ran away with my heart broken and it was all because of him. I believed that he would change. I believed with everything I had. I _gave_ him everything I had. But in the end, all I got in return was a shattered heart.

I had stayed in my room. I didn't let anyone see me. Even my best friend's wails about bringing out her weapons did not budge me. Sitting there in my dark room, I had claimed myself as a lost cause.

**Lost**

_Ten Years Later_

He lived on without me. So I would live on without him too. Clinging on to what light I had left within me, I breathed on. Days went past, Months flew by, and Years came tumbling. But I guess there was no escape from the ghost that I loved the most.

"Mikan, Natsume's here."

That killed me. How could he be here? How dare he be here? How can he face me again after all the damage that had been done? That bastard.

"He wishes to speak to you."

Speak to me? I laugh at that. The last time he said that, he had torn me apart. What did he want to do now? Finish off the job?

"Please Mikan."

Please? Did they think I would let him get away so easily with such a deed? Okay. Fine. If he wants to talk, then he better get ready to receive a handful.

Extract from the Journal of Mikan Hyuuga, deceased. 2011

**Lost**

_Bright Light_

Natsume Hyuuga. A name that even I loathe. Opening this, I reckon you're pretty dumb right? Who in the right mind would read my journal? But I guess if you were reading this, I would probably not be here anymore. Years ago, I found out that I have a rare disease. I can't remember the name. I don't want to remember it.

I survived the first stage. But I won't survive the next. The doctors had told me that I only had at the most five to ten years to live. I know, that's a long time. But think about it. I won't ever see my children grow up and have their wedding and see my own grandchildren open their eyes.

"Mikan"

She was the woman that had haunted my life for the past ten years. I broke her heart. I know I did. But it would break her heart even more if she knew I was to die. You could say I'm selfish now, but I can't bear it anymore. I had to tell her. I needed her. I must have her once again.

"I love you."

They were simple words that would change my life forever.

"Forgive me."

And she did. She ran into my arms and cried. I was so happy.

Extract from the Journal of Natsume Hyuuga, deceased. 2010

**Lost**

_Intertwined_

We are the people closest to them. Their best friends: Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Yet we never knew. We never knew what had consumed them to the point that they would die. We never knew.

Extract from the Journal of the Nogi Family.

**Lost**

_Romance_

In the year of 2010, his strange illness had consumed him and he died in the hospital with the last words to his lovely wife, "I love you".

A year later, Mikan Hyuuga followed her husband and left her only child in the care of her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru Imai took in the orphan and with the help with her then friend, Ruka Nogi, looked after the young child.

Four years later, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai married in a little church in Paris and so created the warm family with the still young child.

In the year of 2020, the once young child graduates from their school and leaves their adoptive parents and their unrelated siblings to discover the world.

Five years later, they arrive back home to begin their university studies. Hotaru and Ruka Nogi give the child two journals, _Dark Souls_ and _Bright Light_.

The child now has a family of its own. Outside the home of Hotaru and Ruka lies a monument that writes: _In beloved memory of my birth mother and father and in hope of a long life for my adoptive parents. I have had a joyous life and I thank them all. I will never forget you. Akahana Hyuuga Nogi._

I am not the owner of this story. I am just a person who relays past memories to others. You may ask who I am, but you'll never know, because in this world, my existence is unnecessary. I have no story to tell. I have made no memories, but only replay the ones of others. This is one of them. With the help of many, I have had the chance to present to all, this wonderful story.

This proves that time is not a measure of emotion. It is not a means to forget. It is something that holds precious memories that will one day bring happiness.

I am simply a ghost from the past.

**Lost**

_Akahana Hyuuga Nogi_

This girl had made it necessary for me to tell you one last thing. The central idea of this story is _Lost_. Now, taking the last extract of Mikan Hyuuga's Journal, I shall explain this to you.

**Lost**

_Dark Souls_

Ten years ago I had fallen into a pit of despair at the loss of Natsume. Ten years later, I am once again lost at his appearance in my life again. He claimed he had pushed me away on purpose and that he still loved me. He begged for my forgiveness and told me about his illness. Smiling at him and jumping into his arms, I felt pure bliss. Who could have predicted?

I never knew that there would be another day that I would claim myself lost again.

Extract from the Journal of Mikan Hyuuga, deceased. 2011

**Lost**

This is the end of this story.

May Hotaru and Ruka live together forever.

May Akahana live on with the memories she holds dear.

And may Natsume and Mikan finally find each other lost in their love once again.

Love,

_Romance_

**Lost – Fin**

_Edited._

_Let your imagination run wild, _

_Ro._


End file.
